


Legend of the Lyrium Lined Angels

by Sabaine



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaine/pseuds/Sabaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and FHawke in different timeline. Romance/fantasy/gore has bit of everything. Based in Antiva in the beginning but travels towards Ferelden. Both are being hunted but will being pushed together bring hate or love? turns out there's a fine line between the two. What secrets will they discover? has swearing, fluff and maybe a bit of smut :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okie here we go this is my first fanfic so bear with me its set in an alternate timeline/universe theres also still placenames and things, but its still Fenris and Hawke aslo most of the other characters as well. Please review.

Legend of the Lyrium Lined Angels.

Chapter 1

Pain. Flames blossoming across her shoulders, rising across her face. She screamed soundless, wordless. Burning continued further down her back, wrapping around her waist, down her thighs and ankles, tears streamed down her cheeks, her hair falling loose from the tight bun she was forced to wear. Her breath caught in her throat, choking, suffocating... The pain was overwhelming, like nothing she had ever experienced.

Her eyes cleared and in front of her she could see another screaming, writhing, struggling against their bonds. the other person's eyes captured her. She could see the equal struggle of agony flicker across their face; the atmosphere changed dampening and thickening, silence passed throughout the room?

As soon as it started it disappeared, something she thought was impossible began to happen an increased pressure in her shoulders and her spine brought more discomfort. She stopped mid sob to see the other person also look up in wonder. The moment passed. More stinging, she felt her shoulder blades snap as the pressure increased even more and something alien forced its way past growing from her spine, wrenching her shoulders forward the alien limbs brought so hurt that she blacked out.

At last peace.

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding so loud she couldn't hear herself breathe, as she sat up she found herself automatically checking her wards, they were fine glowing brightly. She sighed 'fucking dreams, why can't I just sleep?'

She brushed her side fringe behind her ear and checked her bandages, she re-wrapped the ones at her wrist and forearms, pulling her gloves on tighter, she looked at the fire and sky and figured it was still too early to continue travelling, she covered herself with her blanket and settled back down to sleep.

Her name was Hawke, she stood at 5'8, she wore a black hoodie, dark combats and army boots. She wore the hood up covering her face and her bandages wrapped around her throat, across the left side of her face, they continued down her arms and wrist her fingerless gloves held them in place most of the time. When travelling she wore two gauntlets thicker at the wrist and covered in darkened metal. Currently she travelled through the Green Dales in Antiva but she had travelled far to get here and she had further to travel still.

She had companions along the way, but she kept their time together short if they managed to last for over a month and during their time together she had a few rules but once broken she left them. Very few of her companions were able to keep to them for a few days at most, and the longest one had been a couple of weeks. There was something about a woman travelling alone with very little money that seemed to attract the worst sort of people.

Probably fates little joke. She had nothing to offer and yet people tried to take all, when that happened she killed them. She hated doing it, but she had to protect herself and if they were willing to hurt her, they would hurt others and she wouldn't let that stand. So she started to tell people who wished to travel with her that they may want to reconsider.

The sun rose above the trees, Hawke stirred rubbing her eyes, the last few hours of sleep had been restless. She stood, stretching the kinks in her back, cracking her shoulders wincing at the pain. She gathered her things, rolling the blanket and hooking it onto her backpack, she scuffed out the dying fire and disabled her wards tucking the orbs into her bag. She would travel into the next town to restock on a few essentials and sell the valuable trinkets and spare weapons she had found or taken off bandits. She felt bad about robbing dead bodies but she wasn't in a place to be fussy about where her money came from.

Trees turned into fields and the path turned from beaten track into rough cobbles, this town was crowded and Hawke hated crowds. She ducked and weaved past people working her way through the mob. Stopping at a stall that looked fairly unoccupied, bartering with the merchant seemed easy she just stood there and stared requesting an amount, people tended to do what she wanted; either they were uneasy or feeling something else she hadn't quite figured out yet.

After a few minutes the merchant seemed to deflate and handed over the money Hawke was asking for. 'Thankyou for helping me' Hawke smiled, the trader clearly taken aback smiled also. 'N-no prob-problem young lady' the man stuttered. 'A word of advice?' Hawke nodded. 'Find yourself a man to travel with. I-Its not safe for a p-pretty, young woman like you to be alone t-travelling.' She snorted, 'Don't look at me l-like that, it's dangerous.' She thanked the seller again for his time and wandered across the square.

Surveying her surroundings, the town was just like every other people scrabbling for pitiful coin, cloying at one another trying to get better than the other. She hated the atmosphere, the noise, just everything. As her eyes drifted from person to person there was another looking straight at her. Most people avoided looking in her direction or gazed at her in a gormless expression.

He seemed focused on her position, it was strange to see such a still figure while others rushed around. He was tall, with broad shoulders, he covered the lower half of his face and his eyes watched her through his surprisingly white hair... wait, white hair? Her heart began to pound as realization dawned like a wave crashing over a rock.

Him. It was him, the slaver, the same man that had been following her for the last eleven days. Hawke turned on her heel and ran, pushing past and shoving others out her way in the haste to leave. She first saw him in Solas, and then again in Tantervale, damn hunter! Well he'll have to try harder than that to get her, she wasn't going back, she'd rather die first. She ran until the houses turned into trees and the track beneath her feet became grassy green and mossy again and only then did she slow her pace and her brain kicked in. She bent over, gulping air into her burning lungs, after a minute or two she stood up and straightened her hair. 'Well that was stupid, now he knows, I know, ugh, damn flight or fight instinct' she muttered.

Scolding herself for running from the stranger, she then ran until the sky turned dark. Scouting a relatively dry, flat area she set up her wards mumbling to herself as she did 'he didn't look like he was hunting me, I mean, he didn't look like he was hunting me. Hunters tend to look different, don't they? I've seen him a couple of times on the road and he just seems to pass by. maybe he's just as worried about me as I am about him, maybe he's not hunting me...'

She finished setting up her wards and sat next to her pile of kindling, she concentrated and the kindling burst into flame.

A shadow crossed over her vision. She looked up. He was watching her from a few metres from the clearing behind her wards. He looked at her and rised an eyebrow universally asking if he could impose. She hesitated, her fists automatically clenched. His eyes glanced down at her hands, Hawke noticed how green and bright they were, and then realised what a foolish thought that was. She grimaced at her train of thought mentally beating herself. The young man oblivious to her internal monologue simply noted her uncomfortable posture, caught her eye, she looked at him as he nodded and continued on past her camp and into the dark.


	2. With the beasts

Okie people, stick with me it gets better. PLEASE review i am desperate to know what you think and wether i should continue.

Chapter 2

Finally she had reached Ansburg, not much farther to go now. The landscape hadn't changed much apart from the large river that occasionally crossed her path. It was getting harder to avoid large settlements or villages as they cropped up out the blue. Bandit attacks had become more frequent as well. She sighed her mind drifting over the past couple of weeks, her footsteps trudging against the rough gravel path, she ran her hand over the fence of the field beside the path; a couple of horses peered at her with intrest before deciding seeing as she was neither food or threat she didn't matter.

Treacherously her mind wandered over to the night when he walked past her camp there was a moment when, No! bad mind, bad! She stopped raising her hand to forehead her thumb rubbing her temple 'Why, why, why, why! Why is my mind, doing this to me? ugh... ' She continued walking giving in to her thoughts it was just, just his, his eyes; when they looked at her it was like he was reading exactly what she was thinking, like he knew just how scared she was, how worringly comfortable she was with the thought of him entering past her wards, when hours before she had run for her life thinking he was a slaver.

Knuckling her head she hopped over the fence and strolled past the horses, one of them whickered at her she looked up 'hey sweetie aren't you lovely' she said. Whinning a reply, the mare loped lazily over; Hawke had always liked horses they just seemed quite content just to run around or eat grass, after rubbing the mare's nose she lent her head against the horse's and decided to take a step away from sanity 'why is he bothering me so much?' she asked 'it's just one man, it's so annoying that it's annoying me so much.'

Gazing into the creatures eyes Hawke found herself giggling, she must have taken a leap instead of a step because she burst into laughter while twining her mane through her fingers 'you can't understand me, can you girl? no didn't think so, still thanks for listening to me whinge and whine and generally complain.' Giving the mare one last pat she continued to wander across the field, the mare deciding that more attention might be given trotted after her.

Heading into the tree line Hawke paused, instead of usually aiming for the cover of the tress she set up camp on the edge of the field, her wards glowed brightly; these were her first line of defense if anything bigger than a cat were to come within a few metres she would know and if she wished the wards would release a small stunning glyph hopefully letting whatever it was to stay away. Her fire flicked casting the forest behind her in deep ominous shadow. The mare had stayed with her and was currently laying down acting as a wall for Hawke as she was curled between the mare's legs with her blanket wrapped around her in her little cocoon of warmth they both drifted into sleep.

He watched her from further inbetween the trees, she fascinated him. He had seen her earlier in Solas, than Tantervale, then again in the Green Dales it was too much to be a coincidence he thought she was a slaver until the moment that he saw her in the village she was bartering with a shop keeper, she was dressed in the minimum: large hoodie, combats and large boots. Selling weapons and a few items of silver she simply imposed a presence that the shop keeper looked very uncomfortable; twitching, sweating and stuttering he finally gave into her demands. And then he saw why, she turned and looked straight at him, he could feel his heart stop, his breath shallowed and he just stared.

Half over her face was covered in bandages and her hoodie kept most of her hair away from her face but a few strands had blown free, long and slighlty curled it hypnotised him as it flowed in the breeze. Her eyes captured him one was ice blue and the other violet, the sheer uniqueness threw him off, but the intense piercing gaze held him in place. She was tall, smaller than himself but tall for a woman, in her early twenties he guessed, her clothing hid her figure but from the appreciative glances from the men around her said it all.

As quickly as it came the moment passed, fear grew in her stance and without warning she turned and ran, throwing people out her way in her haste. Shocked he threw up his hand in her direction and was going to call out but she had already gone, he ran his hand through his hair; getting too long again he noted. 'Foolish' he muttered although wether it was directed at the young woman or himself he wasn't sure.

Hiking through the forest he saw a glow from between the trees placing his hand on his blade he cautiously stepped toward the source. It was her, sitting cross legged behind her fire she looked like she was daydreaming as the fire waved and flickered in front of her. His shadow crossed infront of her and she sharply looked up, he held her gaze lowering his hand from his blade, he tried desperately to looked relaxed and unimposing even raising an eyebrow although in hindsight that might have looked a bit patronizing. She didn't move as if she was actually cotemplating allowing him to stay, but then her fists tightned, he managed to catch her eye, not wanting to aggravate her he simply nodded and continued walking.

The memory of her fear haunted him. He would not impose tonight, turning he walked further into the forest. He slowed after a mile and decided to head to side for a while to give her a wide berth. She did things to his head that he didn't trust. He was an escaped slave to a powerful blood mage back in Minrathous, he didn't escape in Minrathous but in the port town of Vyrantium when his old master was to leave for Seheron. He grinned at the thought of the look of astonishment on the old man's face. The thought warmed him as he settled down for the night to sleep.


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

Branches whipped her face, her breath came hard and fast. She stumbled, her foot caught on a root hidden in the undergrowth a scream forced it's way out of her mouth. Wrenching her foot from under the tree, she quickly examined the damage; running, even walkng was out the question and those bastards were catching up. Furious at herself she heaved herself to her knees, using the tree as support she shakily stood up. Looking up into the branches she assessed the situation, seven men and now she had crippled herself.

She stuck a blade into the bark and began to climb, she could hear voices now they were close, too close. 'She went this way!' One called.

'100 coin bonus to the man that catches her. Alive remember! The Magisters aren't gonna pay for corpses' Another replied.

The internal fear writhed in her stomach, she couldn't fight, if she did she'd lose for sure. Nestling into the bough of the tree she pulled the branches around her hoping that the foliage and dark would hide her. Footsteps broke the braken at the base of the tree, Hawke could hear her heartbeat thundering in the silence, she had stopped breathing without realising. The footsteps continued on further and futher away, she peered inbetween the leaves she could see a shadow move away from the trees. After waiting what felt like a lifetime, she shakily dropped from the tree, panting she lent against the wood wiping her fingers across her forehead. 'That was too close' she muttered.

'Yes it was, wasn't it.' Replied a voice form behind her.

Hawke spun on her good foot, blade in hand it met the stranger's own weapon coming the other way, a screech like nails being pulled down a blackboard rang in her ears. 'Who are you?' Hawke said.

'A friend' said the sillouhette, 'more if you play your cards right'

She scowled feinting to the left, the shadow followed, she cried out in anger, to be played by such an arrogant fool. Hindered by her lame foot she swung her blade from side to side hoping to find a gap in the other's defense. Nothing. Perfectly parried, blocked and deflected. Wet leaves and moss caused her to slip, seconds later her blade was clipped from her hand. She could feel her momentum carrying her backwards, she was falling.

'Ah, ah, ah, it is not done for a pretty woman to fall onto her lovely rump.' A hand shot out and caught her wrist. she hung in suspension her weight hanging soley on the grip of the unknown. 'Let me go' she said.

'And miss this oppourtunity?' The pressure increased around her hand, she was yanked upwards in to the stranger's embrace 'now this is more like it.'

She swung a punch, again blocked. He laughed, she was sure it was a man and that infuriated her more. Again he gripped her wrist, wrapping his arm around her waist he blew her a kiss. She scowled more 'ah don't, your face is too beautiful to be wrinkled, although it is kind of cute, I must admit.'

'Enough!' Hawke yelled 'let me go!'

Clenching her hand that he held a slim needle like blade slid from her gauntlet, just touching the base of his throat.

'Ah, it seems my fun is over, let you go you say, very well'

And in one ungrateful swoop he literally let her go. Seconds later she hit the ground. 'Bastard' Hawke spat at him.

'You did say. Noone can say i don't follow direction' He smirked.

'Tell me, who are you?' clenching her side where she had been winded as she fell. 'Why? I mean.. Why?'

'Why? Because it's fun thats why. Do you not know the meaning? And as for who, you may call me Zevran.'

.....................................................

Bet you didnt see that coming eh =3. Sorry for the short chapter promise to write more next time. There is a gap between chapters, and i know a few of you are wondering where Fenris is but it will all be explained in the next chapter i promise! stick with me people we're getting to the good stuff.


End file.
